


But I Will Gladly Join the Fight

by HolmesAndNotQuiteWatson



Series: Telling the Story of Tonight [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is just misunderstood, Bisexual Eliza, Fake/Pretend Relationship, GWash is a done dad, Maria and Eliza are smol gays, Multi, Thomas Jefferson is a dick, trans!alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesAndNotQuiteWatson/pseuds/HolmesAndNotQuiteWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming fast friends when Alex fell asleep on John's shoulder at an airport, Alexander accidentally (sort of) tells Thomas Jefferson they're dating. </p><p>(Written by Holmes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jefferson Started It

**Author's Note:**

> You may want to read the first part of this series "It's Plane to See" before you read this but I think it's optional. 
> 
> This is going to be multichapter so not all relationships are 'canon' yet. 
> 
> Lafayette is non-binary, and Alexander is trans (let me know how that goes!) I haven't decided for most of the others
> 
> Currently Unbeta'd- sorry for any mistakes!

**From: Alexander DAMNilton  
I just got back from South Carolina. Having the Schuylers over- do you want in?**

John smiled. He was exhausted and ready to sleep and, for the second time in two weeks, was waiting for an airport to tell him his gate. But the text from Alexander made him smile- the two of them had non-stop texted through the entirety of Alexander’s protest tour and taken it up even after he’d flown back to New York and left John with his family. 

They hadn’t said anything about Alexander’s chaste kiss to John on their flight to South Carolina. When they’d landed, they’d both headed their separate ways, and it just hadn’t come up when they’d been texting.

**To: Alexander DAMNilton  
Are your friends okay with that? **

Alexander’s texting had also distracted him from his dad. Henry Laurens didn’t like that he’d somehow ended up with an activist son who didn’t want to be a lawyer- and he didn’t even know John was gay. 

The intercom beeped John’s gate and he hurried to his feet, swinging his bag over his shoulder. This time there was no Alexander to fall asleep on his shoulder.

**From: Alexander DAMNilton  
I think they’re more excited to meet you than to see each other, so… yeah ;)**

**To: Alexander DAMNilton: I’ll be there**

Alexander’s apartment was on the first floor of a pretty nice complex out on the edge of New York. The weathered brownstone looked cosy, even from the outside, and the park across the road made it seem part of a neighbourhood a bit friendlier than the rest of the city. 

John had brought some beer and snacks, which he held carefully in his arms while he pressed the buzzer for the apartment labelled ‘HAMILTON’. After a moment he heard Alexander’s voice crackling through the speaker. 

“John!” his excitement made the static shriek, “Come in!” 

Smiling, John pushed open the door. It swung closed behind him with a thump, and he headed up the stairs. Halfway up, he nearly ran into Alexander. 

Alexander?” he asked, confused. His friend was a little disheveled, and red from sprinting down the stairs. 

“Laurens-” He grabbed John by the arm and started to tug him up the stairs, “I need your help.” 

“Okay?” The stairs and the tugging weren’t make it easy to keep a hold on the beer and snacks, but he did his best to cling on. 

“Thomas Jefferson came by and started being all smug and bragging about how he and Martha are getting engaged and Washington will probably promote him because he looks “stable” and “responsible” whereas I forget to sleep and don’t have a boyfriend-” 

“He sounds like a dick.” 

Alexander grinned, “It’s okay- I slammed him on twitter.” He waved away the point, pausing between stairwells. Abruptly, he looked sheepish. “I might have told him- and, by extent, everyone currently in my apartment- that I was dating you?” 

John froze. That was quite the development. He knew who Thomas Jefferson was- a senator from Virginia with a reputation for arguing with Alexander. From their texting alone he knew the two of them had a rivalry almost more well-known than the one between Alexander and Aaron Burr. 

But dating Alexander… it wouldn’t exactly be _awful_ , would it? Alexander seemed to have taken John’s silence as horror. “I’m so sorry- I’ll go tell them I made it up, I guess,” he said, letting go of John’s arm. 

It took John until Alexander was halfway up the stairs to get his voice back. “Alexander!” he called after him, taking off up the stairs to catch up. 

Alexander turned back, “Yeah?” 

“Let’s do this.” 

Alexander’s expression turned hopeful, “Really?” 

Handing Alexander the beer, he took a deep breath and held out his hand. Alexander took it and tugged him up the last few stairs and to the door of the next apartment. He unlocked it one-handedly before leading John into the apartment. “I got him-” 

Alexander’s apartment was overwhelming. None of the furniture matched beyond the type of wood- dark- and there were papers _everywhere_. They seemed to be organised somehow, with post it notes and pens lying on top of the piles. Three people sat on the floor and sprawled over a green sofa, looking expectantly up at John and Alexander. His hand suddenly seemed very sweaty, but he pulled himself closer to Alexander’s side anyway, pressing a dry kiss to his “boyfriend’s” forehead. 

One of the people- a tall girl with dark hair and pale blue skirt- got up. “You must be John Laurens,” she said warmly, “I’m Eliza.” 

John reached out a hand to shake Eliza’s outstretched one. “It's great to meet you at last.” 

“Alex has told us all about you,” a second voice chimed in. Taller, statuesque, and with a stern yet friendly gaze, she introduced herself as Angelica. 

"Angelica and Eliza- finest of the Schuylers,” Alexander promised. He sat down on the end of the sofa and tugged John into his lap. John let him, relaxing a little when he felt Alexander’s hesitant fingers stroking through his tangled ponytail. 

From the floor, the third girl twisted to look indignantly at Alexander. “And Peggy,” she insisted, “Angelica, Eliza, _and Peggy_.” 

Alex just chuckled, but John reached out a hand to shake Peggy’s. She highfived him with a grin and went back to her book. 

"So,” Angelica said, “when are you going to introduce John here to Jefferson?” 

Alex’s fingers stilled in John’s hair. “I don't know,” he managed to say levelly, “tomorrow if John doesn't mind coming into work with me.” 

“I cannot wait to see Jefferson’s face,” Peggy interrupted gleefully. "Please take a photo." 

In an attempt to be reassuring, John squeezed Alex’s hand gently. He wasn't due to start teaching at the university for another week yet, so he could definitely go along. Whether or not Jefferson would believe that they were dating was another matter entirely. 

For a moment John felt the ghost of Alex’s sleepy plane kiss at the corner of his mouth and swore he could feel his cheeks reddening. 

"Where are you staying, John?” Angelica opened a beer and, shoving aside an open book, sat down on the sofa. 

"Uh, I suppose I'll-” 

“He’s staying with me,” Alex said quickly. 

John chose not to remind himself of the hotel room he'd booked while he waited for his apartment tenants to move out. Glancing around the apartment, he also decided not to dwell on the fact that there only seemed to be one bed. 

From across the room, Eliza gave him a knowing look and passed him a beer. 

This was going to be a long week. 


	2. What Will You Fall For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couch isn't comfortable but Alex's bed might well be. 
> 
> Oh, and John meets some of Alex's... Colleagues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-beta'd at the moment because my normal beta doesn't read Hamilton and my Hamilton beta is at a camp in Wales...
> 
> Do let me know if you see any mistakes!

The first problem was this: Alex’s couch was stupidly uncomfortable. No matter how John tossed and turned and fidgeted, he could not get to sleep.

The Schuylers had left a couple of hours ago- though not before insisting that John join them for their lunch tomorrow. “You can't spend all day in Alexander’s office- and he's awful with mealtimes,” Angelica said firmly. “You'll only end up eating with Burr.”

Eliza had hugged him on the way out. “He's not much of a morning person,” she warned him, and John had finally twigged that Eliza must be an Ex. He'd felt an unexpected spike of jealousy and done his best to ignore it. 

The clock ticked over to two in the morning and John gave in. Grabbing his pillow, he headed through to Alexander’s room. The light still shone beneath the door and Alex, laptop resting on the duvet, was typing furiously. 

“Alex?” He asked sleepily, hand raised to the door as if to knock. He felt rather like a child come to their parents after a nightmare. 

Alex looked up, his glasses making him look a little older. And a little cuter, if John was honest. “You alright?”

“You mind if I share with you tonight?” he asked uncertainly, “The couch isn't really big enough.”

For a moment, Alex just stared. Then he took of his glasses, folding them hurriedly and setting them on the bedside table, and patted the bed beside him. “Of course you can, my dear Laurens-” at that John’s heart seemed to forget how to work- “I should have realised that wouldn't be comfortable for you. Goodness knows Peggy used to complain about it enough when she crashed here-”

John, who had slid under the covers and squished his pillow in next to Alex’s, laughed. “Night Alexander,” He said sleepily.

“Of course.” Carefully, Alexander saved his work and, somewhat reluctantly, put his laptop away. He leaned over and turned out the light. “Good night, John,” he whispered, but John was already asleep.   
\--

When Alex’s alarm went off the next morning, he rolled over to turn it off. Unfortunately, one of his arms was stuck. Somehow, he still managed to stop the infernal beeping. A soft puff of air against his elbow made him flinch.

He turned to look. John Laurens, mouth open and riot of hair all over the pillow, was lying on top of his left arm. Alex knew he needed to wake John up anyway, but that didn't stop him trying to inch his arm out from underneath his friend without pulling him about of his dreams. 

What seemed like ages later, he finally got his arm out. “John?” He said cautiously, “John, it's time to get up.” John groaned and reached out a hand. He grabbed- presumably for the pillow- and got Alex’s hand instead. Alex felt his cheeks heat up and knew he must be turning bright red.

He yanked his hand away. John opened his eyes and yawned. “Morning,” he said sleepily, and smiled. And Alex was lying to himself if he didn’t want to wake up to that smile every morning. He shook himself out of it. 

“Do you want coffee?”

John had closed his eyes again. “Please.”

Nabbing the nearest shirt, Alex hopped out of bed and into the kitchens. He flicked on the coffee machine and started to look for two clean mugs. 

He was just cautiously cracking some eggs to make the two of them some breakfast when John wandered through. He was half dressed; jeans and a pyjama shirt that had ridden up. Alex imagined himself pushing John up against the counter and pulling that shirt off properly. 

“Do you mind if I bring my laptop with me today?” John asked and Alex refocused hastily on the eggs. 

“Sure that's fine,” Alex replied. He nodded to the coffee on the side, “Grab a mug now, if I were you.”

John stretched and took the closer one- dark blue with a map of Nevis on it- to one of the stools at the counter. “We should talk about boundaries,” he said after a moment, then cleared his throat. “If we want Jefferson to believe this.”

Wincing at the heat, Alex slid the plates onto the table. Cautiously, he leaned forward. “What are you comfortable with?”

“Well,” John managed to say through a mouthful of egg, “Hand-holding and hugging is fine of course.”

“And kissing?” Alex was positive he hadn't managed to control the slight high-pitched quality to his nervous question. He was staring at John’s lips. He wondered if John kissed like he meant it- even if it was only for show. 

“We'll see how it goes.”

Glancing at the clock, Alex realised abruptly that they were going to be late if they didn't get going. ”Shit,” he cursed, ”we have to go.”

Smoothly, John grabbed the plates and stick them in Alex’s dying dishwasher. Both of them dashed back into the bedroom to finish- or start- getting dressed. 

It was only when they walked out of the building that John realised the jumper he'd grabbed off the floor must be Alex’s. He blushed and told himself it would help persuade Jefferson and that he hadn't even noticed how nice the jumper smelled.   
\--

Alex worked in Government. Capital G. His boss was the actual president and his enemy was Virginia State Governor Thomas Jefferson. John had seen him on TV and the guy could definitely act, but then he was a politician.

And John was supposed to convince him that he was dating Alex. Great.

“Come on, Laurens,” Alex said. Laptop under his arm, Alex pushed open the glass doors. He tugged John along behind him, nodding hello to people who passed them. Somewhat uneasily, John noted that they all looked impressed. He abruptly regretted his decision to bring his backpack from the Monterrey bay aquarium with him. But it had a picture of one of their turtles on it and, honestly, how was he supposed to resist that.

“Hamilton-”

Alex slammed to a stop, nearly making John trip. Far more smoothly than he had stopped, Alex turned round to face the guy who had called his name. “Burr,” he greeted him.

Burr, who was a little shorter than both Alex and John, looked way more professional than the both of them put together. “Who’s this?” he gestured to John.

Alex pulled himself up a little, almost puffing his chest out. He pulled up his hand, and John’s with it, proudly. “This is my _boyfriend_ ,” he said smugly. 

There was no visible change in Burr’s face other than the slight quirk of his eyebrow. He extended a hand to John. John shook it. “Pleasure to meet you Mr…?”

“Laurens,” John answered smoothly, and took Burr’s hand. Apparently Burr never commited to anything or anyone beyond his wife and daughter- hence most of Alexander’s twitter fights with him. The guy seemed nice enough.

The three of them stood there awkwardly for a moment. “I need to introduce John to Jefferson,” Alex blurted. 

This time Burr quirked a smile. “I see.” He turned to go, then stopped. “Good luck, Hamilton.”

Alex gaped. “Burr,” he called, but Burr was already round the corner. Alex ran after him, nearly pulling John off his feet, “Burr- Burr- did you just commit to something?”

Letting his hand slip from Alex’s, John leaned against the wall and waited. A moment later, Alex was back. “Burr never commits,” he grumbled, “He refused to even commit to having wished me luck what kind of a douche-”

“Didn’t you want me to meet Jefferson?” John interrupted. 

Alex visibly perked up and extended his hand again. Desperately pushing away butterflies, John took it and followed Alex down the hallway. At the end of the hall stood a dark wooden door like all the others except for its wooden plaque reading **HAMILTON**. Alex turned off just before it to the door labelled **JEFFERSON**. 

Alex didn’t bothered to knock. He threw open the door and barged in, nearly knocking over a guy who was just coming out. John muttered “Sorry” as he passed.

“Jefferson!” Alex yelled, “Fuckwit extraordinaire-” 

“Language,” John admonished.

“Idiotic waste of space and valuable oxygen-”

“Shut up, Hamilton,” Jefferson called. John watched him emerge from behind a filing cabinet with some apprehension: he was tall, scowling, and he looked like he could beat them up. Then John noticed the “Immigrants not welcome” poster on the wall and decided they could, perhaps, take this douche after all. 

Beside him, Alex drew himself up to his full height. It didn’t do much. Between them, he held up their hands like he just had for Burr. “Jefferson,” he paused to mutter something that sounded like an insult under his breath, “Meet John Laurens.”

Jefferson looked bored.

“He,” Alex continued meaningfully, “is my _boyfriend_.”

“Well,” Jefferson drawled, his southern accent abruptly more pronounced, “Isn't that delightfully… domestic of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Do leave them below- I'd be delighted to hear from you!
> 
> @the-best-of-the-geeks on tumblr if you wanna scream about Hamilton with me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!
> 
> Please feel free to comment- or find me on tumblr @the-best-of-the-geeks (I love to scream about Hamilton)


End file.
